Miedo a la arrogancia
by mijukuxdreamer
Summary: La presión de las finales se hace presente en J.J, quien se desarrolla en la pista de forma mediocre para sus propios estándares. POV de J.J del capítulo 11. [#OlimpiadasYoI2020]


Siempre ha sido así, todos se alejan de mí sin siquiera conocerme. Por fuera siempre me presento como alguien arrogante, presumido, que siempre va por las victorias en las competencias de patinaje… pero, yo no soy así. No sé cómo acercarme a la gente.

Pienso que la mejor manera de acercarme a ellos es mostrar mis propias habilidades, que me conozcan como un ganador para no demostrar mis propias flaquezas, para no dar lástima a aquellos que deseo tener como amigos de forma ferviente.

Porque si he de confesar la verdad, yo no confío en mí.

Temo a las derrotas, al fallo en general. Siempre que hago mis rutinas pongo la mente en blanco, pero este día ha sido algo que no esperaba, algo que me rompió por dentro. Mi poca habilidad social y el miedo que me da el ser juzgado me hicieron romper en mil pedazos.

Caídas, resbalones, lágrimas que no podían parar.

Y yo los veía ahí, a todos mis rivales del hielo, con sonrisas malévolas y burlonas, mirándome con un aura oscura que sólo yo podía percibir. Todos me miraban caer por un pozo que parecía no tener fondo.

Sus voces se distorsionan a la vez que fallo cada vez más, y risillas burlonas salen de sus bocas. Y yo sigo cayendo por aquél pozo que cada vez más me atrapa en su oscuridad.

Pero, al fondo, puedo escuchar nuevas voces que no eran las de aquellos competidores a los que alucinaba. No. Eran voces de esperanza que estaban clamando mi nombre.

¿Era una realidad? ¿Había gente que me apreciaba a pesar de ser como era?

"¡No me rendiré!"

Ése es el grito que doy a la vez que por fin logro colocar las cuchillas de mis patines sobre el hielo, de manera firme y sin temor, como debía ser antes.

Ellos no me odian, ellos no buscaban mi vergonzosa derrota como pensé. Ni el público, ni mis amigos. Porque sí, aunque rehúyan de mí, los considero mis amigos, mis camaradas.

Vuelvo a moverme al compás de la música, dando giros y piruetas que me ayuden a alcanzar el puntaje necesario para pasar a aquella final que tanto anhelábamos todos.

Apenas lo logré.

Miro la pantalla, que poco a poco me muestra los números mínimos para pasar a la siguiente ronda.

Mis lágrimas caen nuevamente, me siento solo aunque sé que no lo estoy. Sé que la decepción hacia mis fans, hacia mi prometida, hacia mi familia, hacia mí mismo, está ahí.

Es la primera vez en mucho tiempo que siento un dolor en el pecho tan fuerte que no me deja respirar bien, ¡y ni siquiera fue una derrota!

Grito con euforia a aquellos a quienes quieren apoyarme desde sus asientos, y de inmediato me disculpo entre lágrimas.

Decepción, terror, no quiero enfrentarme nuevamente a nadie en la pista de hielo.

Pero, finalmente, me doy cuenta de que ellos no son mis enemigos. Nadie lo es. Sólo yo.

Yo soy mi propio enemigo, el único que me frena a hacer las cosas maravillosas que sólo yo sabía hacer. Y así es como quiero conseguir amigos, mostrando mi propio brillo. Nuevamente en mi mente repito las palabras mágicas: "no me rendiré".

Yo soy un rey.

Yo mando en mi mundo.

Y todos deberían prestarme atención, porque puedo deslumbrar a cualquiera… tanto como cualquier otro lo puede hacer.

Piruetas, saltos, giros.

Todo en una ejecución perfecta, como debió ser en un principio.

Quizá no a todos les guste mi manera de ser, quizá me cueste un poco de trabajo acercarme a ellos, pero brillaré para que pueda alcanzarlos.

Al final de mi presentación, me detengo en una pose triunfal y miro mi reflejo en el hielo. Es como si el fénix hubiese renacido.

Un rey.

Eso es lo que soy.

Lucharé contra mí mismo cuantas veces haga falta. Porque uno nunca sabe cuándo nos enfrentaremos a nosotros mismos. Muchas veces, las paredes que se forman a nuestro alrededor son construidas por nuestros miedos, y nunca debemos dejarlos vencer.

Seremos los reyes de nuestros propios pensamientos de logro, nos miraremos frente a frente y diremos "_soy el mejor_".

* * *

Un pequeño POV que hice en mi clase de Dramaturgia para mi personaje favorito de YOI; ¡J.J! Espero les haya gustado, y si les gusto, espero me puedan regalar un review


End file.
